Obnoxious Bonds
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: "In this world, there exists kids younger than you... yet stronger than me." Kyouya doesn't often find himself quoting his former sensei (or dwelling on the past at all, really), but Kakashi's warning to them during their first C-Rank mission indubitably describes the infant smirking at him now. Sasuke-is-Hibari fic. Gen. AU. Reincarnation. Updates: Weekends
1. prologo

**Summary: "It seemed only fitting that he would be deprived of parents in both of his life spans." Sasuke-is-Hibari fic. Gen. AU, obviously.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As he stands in front of the intricately carved graves, his eyes expressing an age far beyond his physical years, the young Hibari heir—Head of the family, now—wonders, not for the first time, why_ he_ was given a 'second chance'. His grip on the flowers in his hands tightens noticeably even as his facial features remain indifferent, and his charcoal eyes, which have remained the same as Before, search the stones in front of him for answers they can never give him.

His parents in this lifetime had been no different from the last—strict, stern, distant, loving. The Uchiha in him would have recoiled in disgust at such a comparison (His parents _loved him_, and their memory is _sacred, goddamnit!_), but after spending most of his life as Sasuke cherishing their memory and hating his brother, his revenge eating away at him and everything that made him _himself_, he has become very tired of it all.

He would even go so far as to say that his love and affection died with Uchiha Sasuke, and Hibari Kyouya was reborn with only his apathy and bitterness. And _oh_, is he bitter. He finally, _finally_ discovers the truth behind _everything_ from his undead brother and rushes to help Naruto (and, to a lesser extent, his former comrades) end the war. And what happens? He takes some weird jutsu to the chest after pushing Naruto out of the way, and as his vision slowly fills with utter darkness, he feels drops of liquid on his face that could only be tears. (What kind of soft-hearted idiot cries for a traitor?)

And then, he wakes up to giants manhandling him, _not_ the burning flames of Hell he'd been expecting. (Although, those first few years of sheer helplessness and humilation as a baby and then toddler could certainly be interchangeable with a thousand fiery deaths.) Even more startling, upon waking, he'd immediately attempted to seek out his chakra to dispel what surely must have been a genjutsu only to come up with nothing. The chakra coils had _not been there_. He'd been on his own for most of his life and lost countless allies along the way, but his chakra had always, _always_ been dependably, solidly present.

The terror he felt at being so powerless and weak was overwhelming in its intensity, and later, it fueled his desire to grow stronger, no matter the obstacles.

When he calmed down enough to notice he wasn't being tortured or even directly addressed, he decided to just go along with the charade. As long as he didn't cause any trouble, it seemed, he wouldn't draw attention to himself and, thus, any sort of punishment. He spent his toddler years (the parts he hasn't purposely blocked out to save his pride) learning the new language and how to walk so that he could begin taking care of himself (which was made both easier and more difficult by his expectant parents.)

A born and bred shinobi, he convinced his parents to have him begin weapons training, and they agreed so long as the weapon wasn't obviously dangerous, i.e. knives, swords, etc. The Hibaris had a name to uphold, and their protecting of Namimori took place in the _shadows_. His sensei, an older man reminiscent of the Sandaime Hokage whom refused to share his name (Gossipmongers attributed this to senility, but Kyouya recognized paranoia in the battle-hardened man), pegged him as a Tonfa-wielder.

And so, their lessons began.

After a while, he began to accept this new reality as his own. Everything was far too real to be _fake_, and so he surmised that the Death God had wanted to have one last laugh and place Uchiha Sasuke into the body of a newborn. Slowly, he began to feel (what he assumes is) love for these new parental figures of his, and he actually began to enjoy their company, if only a tiny bit.

Two years later, Kyou and Suzume lie buried under his feet, and five year old Kyouya can only think about the similarities between this life and the last. (It seemed only fitting that he would be deprived of parents in both of his life spans.) He spends quite a bit of time in their family graveyard, and so engrossed in his thoughts is he that he doesn't notice the new presence approaching him until a hand clamps down on his shoulder. Reflexes and self-preservation instincts kick in, and neither of them are really aware of the situation until Kyouya is kneeling on said person's back, one hand restraining the man's arms and the other with a tonfa poised to strike.

"Who are you?" The young Hibari is the first to speak, his voice lined with steel and promising to reward deception with pain. The man he is restraining looks to be in his late twenties, and Kyouya recognizes him as one of the many guests at the funeral. He had categorized the man as a non-threat, considering his entire being had screamed 'lackey.' Now, he knows for certain that his assessment had been correct. The man was easily taken down by a child.

Visibly nervous, he answers in a shaky voice, "My name is... Jurou, Hibari-sama." He hesitantly tacks on, "... I have been sent to retrieve you." At the harsh tug on of his hair, he hurriedly continues, "My boss has offered to be your new guardian."

Hibari snorts internally at this, mind a buzz with the new information. He _had_ wondered about the laws regarding children in this world (a world without _chakra_... Oh, how even Naruto would laugh at him if he were to talk of such a thing), but he'd figured he would deal with it when the time came. The time has _come_, and he now has an idea of what to expect. Rising carefully and elegantly from the awkward position, Hibari merely stands to the side as the man, Jurou, scrambles to his feet and eyes him warily.

"Tell your boss I have no need of a guardian," he spits out the last word in distaste, eyes narrowing in on Jurou as he draws himself up to protest. The man takes one look at the tonfa (now wielded in both hands) and Hibari's dangerously gleaming eyes and stops himself from making a grave error.

"Yes, Hibari-sama. Boss will be displeased, but..." He trails off, leaving unsaid what they both know would happen should Jurou attempt to take him by force. He then nods a farewell and practically runs out of the graveyard and away from the scary five year old he was sent to kidnap. Surely a beating from his comrades would be far less humilating than one from a small child?

Kyouya barely manages to refrain from rolling his eyes at the display. Now that _that's_ taken care of, he angles his head toward the trees not far from his position and calls out, "You can come out now." Only a moment passes before a curiously masculine boy steps out from the cover of the trees and meets Kyouya's gaze head on where most grown men cannot. He does not lower his weapons. "Who are you?"

Showing his upturned palms in the general sign of surrender as he walks steadily toward Hibari, the boy, who could be no older than Kyouya, answeres, "Tetsuya Kusakabe." Kyouya's stance does not waver even as the boy advances upon him. His eyes do widen almost imperceptibly as Kusakabe stops mere feet from him and bows. "Hibari-sama, I would like to request to become your loyal servant."

The silence stretches on as Kyouya mulls over the validity of this offer before the boy elaborates, "The Kusakabe family has served the Hibari Family for generations. I wish to uphold that tradition and form a bond with you, Hibari-sama."

Kyouya can detect no deceit from the male in front of him, and so his face becomes unreadable as he considers the pros and cons. Finally, he taps Kusakabe's shoulder with his tonfa. "I accept." And having reached his speaking quota for the day, Kyouya waits only for the boy to resume standing before he heads off without another word, expecting his new servant to follow behind. He does, and Kyouya allows himself a small quirk of the lip.

* * *

**A/N: This is a half-formed idea, it makes no sense, etc. Yet here we are. (I've been craving a fic like this, but I haven't found any. Writing it myself is only a small consolation.) If anyone would like to brainstorm an actual plot with me, I'd very much appreciate it. (I have lots of ideas, but having someone to discuss them with me would be awesome.) **

**Actual Notes:  
****-New language because Konoha is in the Elemental Nations, not Japan(?) (It seems weird that they _just so happen _to be the same; I also personally find it cooler.)  
-I have no clue how Hibari came to know Kusakabe or anything about Hibari's past (if that's ever revealed)  
-I haven't read any of the new Naruto chapters, so nothing I write can really be considered a spoiler. (Unless I happen to make a lucky guess)**

**Leave a review?**


	2. esordio

******Summary: "It seemed only fitting that he would be deprived of parents in both of his life spans." Sasuke-is-Hibari fic. Gen. AU, obviously.**

**A/N:** I actually read the latest Naruto chapters yesterday, so beware of any spoilers. There is _definitely_ a spoiler in Part V.

* * *

**I.**

Hibari has no doubts now that the Law Enforcement is completely incompetent. Considering his previous life as a nuke-nin where they'd been utterly useless in upholding their _own laws_, he is not the least bit surprised. Any respect he might have held for any authority other than his own was extinguished when he beheld the pitiful excuses for this world's military.

He almost scoffs even now when he thinks of those "well-meaning" men in crisp uniforms who intended to "give him to a good home." Kyouya is no _dog. _When he dropped into a fighting stance, tonfa held securely in both hands, the men only had enough time to blink in surprise before they were quickly and efficiently taken down. No one has attempted to abduct him since that pathetic display, perhaps having heard rumors of the lethal protectors of Namimori or not wanting to chance their own quick demise.

"Scum" is too kind of a term for them. At least shinobi gave a good fight, no matter the less than favorable end results (_for them_.) These sheltered (because that's exactly what Kyouya would describe this world; they know nothing of the harsh lives of ninja) men and women don't deserve such a moniker. They are arrogant, ignorant fools.

_Herbivores_.

He has fangs of the highest caliber, and he will use them to bring order and discipline to this chaotic society.

"That's him! The little kid who left Boss in _that _state!" A chorus of indignant cries follow this statement, and an obsidian eye cracks open agitatedly to take in a mob of high schoolers armed with various weapons and disturbing the quiet afternoon (and more importantly, his musing.) Either of these infractions would guarantee a tonfa to the gut, but both of them simultaneously warrant the full extent of his wrath.

Kyouya stifles a yawn as he rises to his feet, tonfa already out in full view, before turning his gaze on the disruptive morons some five feet from him. The effect of his glare is instanteous, and their once righteous anger is doused by fear. Kyouya does not smirk as he once might have done when he was really twelve and intimidated his opponents so; at the accumulative age of twenty-nine, he expects such a reaction.

One particularly cumbersome delinquent disregards all logic and charges Hibari in a fit of fright-induced madness, and the rest of his men are but a moment behind him. At this, Kyouya's teeth become bared of their own volition, perhaps a reaction to the utter thrill he gets from fighting; nevertheless, the expression is so predatorial and absolutely terrifying that Head Moron actually hesitates in his blind charge, suddenly questioning everything he'd done in his life up until this point and his instincts screaming at him to flee.

It's not enough.

Just before he lunges, Kyouya tries out a new threat he'd been toying with when considering his place in this world.

"I'll bite you to death."

And so begins Hibari Kyouya's reign of terror (and his questionably beast-like catchphrase.)

**II.**

His servant is... adequate.

Kusakabe Tetsuya is nothing like the children their age, and his mannerisms even rival (and often surpass) that of this town's adults.

If Kyouya had any worries about the boy's abilities (Not that such an emotion ever graces him with its presence), he would certainly have forgotten them by now. The boy was obviously raised in the ways of the Hibari Family as Kyouya has witnessed time and again. With no verbal directions from Kyouya, Kusakabe took up residence in one of the guest rooms located closest to the main family chambers (i.e. his quarters) and traversed his way around the Hibari Grounds with no visible trouble at all.

The indifference Kyouya displays on aristocratic features on a daily basis is far from feigned; as of yet, nothing has piqued his interest—which is, admittedly, quite difficult to accomplish. Whereas once he had ambition (revenge) and a (some-what) worthy rival, now he has petty thieves and contemptible yakuza—that is, except his servant. Hibari is aware of his favoring of tomatoes, and seeing this as something personal, and therefore, a weakness, he makes doubly sure not to show any special attention to the controversial fruit.

And yet, despite his controlled actions, his servant still somehow realized his passion for them after only one meal (that consisted of traditional Japanese food, yet another preference of his.) His charcoal eyes had widened imperceptibly when Kusakabe had relayed his discovery, but his apparently perceptive follower had caught that, too, if the absolutely pleased expression on his man-like face was anything to go by.

The relationship reminds him of Team Hawk, and he grudgingly accepts the companionship he is (gifted/) afforded in this life as well.

**III.**

The education between two realms of existence would obviously be very different, what with having entirely different histories of creation, leaders, cultures, and so and so forth. There are only so many ways to teach children, however, and in such a peaceful society, Shuriken Throwing or daily spars would, of course, be absent from curriculum as well, leaving only lectures and bookwork. (PE does _not_ count.)

Let be it said that, although Uchiha Sasuke graduated at the top of his class (and was awarded Rookie of the Year), he has never, ever _enjoyed_ schoolwork like a certain pink-haired teammate might have (or most probably did) in the Academy. He'd worked vigorously with the mindset that, in order to beat his brother, he'd have to be The Best at everything involving ninja, and knowing every answer on the test was another way to achieve that. He'd had a goal, so despite being mind-numbingly boring, he'd actually paid attention to their various sensei (_unlike _most of the rest of the Rookie Nine.)

Up until the age of twelve (_twenty-nine_), Kyouya _also_ took in his teachers' lessons with a fervor, so he could learn more about the world he now inhabits (and mostly how the government and military are run.) Using the terms of this world, the Elemental Nations were most likely a parliamentary monarchy, where each nation has a feudal lord and the council (or parliament) has people who discuss what should happen. The Hidden Villages were, apparently, exempt from this as their government was more similar to a dictatorship with a scarce few advisors. (Though he knows that if were to ask the Sandaime or the Godaime, they would tell him that the Council almost always had their hands tied, and therefore, none of the decisions were really theirs.)

Japan, the country he now calls 'home', has a constitutional monarchy, where the power of the Emperor is limited, relegated primarily to ceremonial duties. His role is defined by the 1947 constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people", and it's really only the Prime Minister of Japan who has any power to speak of. After him, there are other groups split into 'this' and 'that', and Kyouya stopped caring at some point because the whole system seems unnecessarily complicated and equally as pointless. Dictatorships are heavily frowned upon in this society, but Kyouya rather thinks the Hidden Villages, at the very least, had that part right.

One person ruling with an iron fist and without a group of selfish, bigatory old men and women to discuss and debate trivial topics while the bigger issues go largely ignored sounds like the kind of place Kyouya would enjoy and perhaps even vy for leadership. His momentary but vehement wish to become Hokage was dashed, so why not? Nevertheless, such a thing would take a lot of time and patience, and Hibari has other problems to attend to at the moment.

Were his mind not occupied by the completely unfathomable question his subordinate has asked of him, he would have gladly knocked the deadpanned expression off of the now thirteen-year old male. As it is, he only finds himself staring blankly at said lackey, waiting for the inevitable punchline. When all that greets him after several moments is silence, he repeats, "New uniform?"

Tone exasperated (Hibari notes somewhere in the still-functioning part of his mind that he will have to beat discipline back into his servant), Kusakabe reiterates, "I've placed your new uniform in your closet, Hibari-sama. You'll be going to Namimori Middle on April 1st, my lord."

"Namimori Middle?" It seems that Kyouya is only able to parrot certain words back to Tetsuya. At least they are important words, in any case.

Kusakabe once again understands his leader without any help on Kyouya's part, and he explains, "Yes, my lord. Though high school is optional, middle school, which consists of grades seven through nine, is required for all Japanese citizens." He finishes calmly and waits for the explosion, _not_ pondering how his leader could have such a large oversight regarding his education. He's noticed Hibari-sama has a tendency to focus only on himself, and even then, his leader would probably starve without Kusakabe's cooking expertise and weekly grocery trips. The thought pleases and worries him in equal amounts.

Hibari, after this revelation, is feeling neither worried nor pleased; he is _livid. _What kind of world is this? He's known, of course, that this world is completely different from his in even trivial things such as hair and eye color, but _this_? This is nothing short of insulting. He was considered an _adult_ at twelve years of age in his last life; he was a nationally recognized criminal by fifteen. Being _forced_ to continue his education is galling, even more so when he considers the so-called 'authority' that decreed such a law.

The _last_ time the adults in charge of his well-being were ill-equipped, he turned tail and ran (albeit to a source of power), and only after a few years did he make his own vigilante group. Well, _this_ time, he will do no such thing. Rising from his seat and barely-touched smoked salmon and rice, he exits the room with no explanation, leaving Kusakabe to once again clean up after him.

When he returns, fully dressed and armed, he answers Kusakabe's raised eyebrow with a, "We're going to recruit some of the less herbivorous yakuza."

"Yes, Hibari-sama."

**IV.**

Shaking his head in disbelief at his leader's demands and yet knowing that they will be acquiesced regardless, Kusakabe Tetsuya opens the door to the student-led Club Advisory room and is met with the expected sight of a bored student worker sitting at a desk with stacks of paper neatly lined up and categorized. The sound of the door closing rouses the attention of the worker, whom Kusakabe realizes is an upperclassmen, and he is greeted with a pasted-on smile and equally as fake 'cheery' greeting.

"Hello and welcome! Have you filled out all of the information? Place the forms in this stack, please." The student gestures to a specific pile, but Kusakabe is not really here for club matters.

He begins, "Actually..."

Recognizing the forms in his hands, the worker asks, "Oh? Those papers... You want to make a new club?"

"Hibari-sama wishes to create a Disciplinary _C__ommittee,_" only slightly hesitant, he places emphasis on the last word to get his point across, and it apparently works as the student blinks at him uncertainly.

"'Committee'? Um, I don't think-"

Wanting to get this whole fiasco-to-be over with, Kusakabe interrupts. "It would be in your best interests to comply, sempai."

"Are you threatening-" the worker squawks before being interrupted yet again by a new voice.

"Kusakabe... What is taking so long?" Impatient (a trait Kusakabe actually shares with his leader), Hibari-sama entered the room and is now giving both Kusakabe and the student an irritated glare.

"Hibari-sama, I apologize. I was simply negotiating terms with this sempai." Unhelpful said sempai may be, but the student _is_ ignorant to the sheer amount of power the black-haired twelve-year old perched against the wall really has and how easily the boy would use that power to greviously injure _both_ of them for any number of (less than justifiable) reasons. If he could just head his leader off, the situation could be-

"Now, wait a minute! I never agreed to this, and there's no way the school board will approve."

"Hn?"

...salvaged. Well. Sighing mournfully, he rubs his temples and mutters, "_Now_ you've done it. I told you..."

"What?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Ahh!"

With another sigh, Kusakabe wards off any curious onlookers who may invoke his leader's wrath and any wayward teachers who might attempt to break up the fight (and still incur Hibari-sama's wrath.)

After many, many attempts by one Kusakabe Tetsuya to calm Hibari Kyouya and just as many casualties, both of their names were spread via the gossip-chain, awarding them notoriety, and somehow permission was gained from the (shrinking, frightened) principal.

Thus, the Disciplinary Committee, with Hibari as its Head and Kusakabe as the Second-in-Command, was formed.

(Completely coincidentally, this is also the only day Kyouya was ever seen in class by any of his classmates or teachers. Consequent rounds through hallways and around the school, however, are a common sight after this day, and knowledge that the roof and a certain office are Disciplinary Committee property is widely known.)

**V.**

Kyouya can't recall ever 'missing' his former comrades (not that he would admit as much if he could), but if he ever had to rank his previous villagemates in such a way, Rock Lee would most certainly _never_ have made the hypothetical list. The boy was loud, intrusive, _emotional_, and way too 'youthful' for him. (The way the green-clad male so utterly and easily defeated him upon their first meeting might have something to do with his low opinion of him as well.) Truth be told, Sasuke was quite glad to be rid of him after the Chunin Exams, and Kyouya was thankful for the reprieve from the war.

(In his more bitter, cruel reverie, he wonders why it couldn't have been Lee who'd been downed and not the quiet Hyuuga; but for all he knows, they _all_ could have been wiped out, and that masked bastard could be living it up in his creepy Infinite Tsukuyomi even as Kyouya muses.)

Regardless, the point he's trying to make is that Rock Lee and he never would have gotten along, so it _really_ must just be some after-effect of the Uchiha curse that led to this probable reincarnation of the so-called 'Leaf Village's Handsome Devil', Sasagawa Ryohei.

For _some _reason, the energetic First Year has decided to become Kyouya's friend at all costs, even going so far as to follow him onto the roof wherein he indulges in the (more than) occasional nap, despite the multiple beatings and rejections. This dogged persistence is somewhat surprising to Hibari, who was quite certain he'd made it very clear to everyone his preference for solitude.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Hibari was born with looks similar to that of his old body, and it didn't take long for admiring gaggles of students to surround him in this life. Fangirls had been the bane of his existence even up until his death, and he'd learned from personal experience that ignoring them only further encouraged the ogling and grouping around him. Showing no mercy to either sex (Sexism wasn't as much of a problem in the Hidden Villages when chakra reserves depended largely on chance, and even then, small reserves weren't even necessarily inhibiting if one could use them effectively), Hibari made quick work of them, and crowding was not to be done in his presence henceforth.

Other than Kusakabe, who is more his subordinate than comrade and easily replaceable, no one has attempted to befriend him, especially not after becoming acquainted with his tonfa. Sasagawa is more trouble than he's worth, but he has gained _some_ of Kyouya's respect for his determination (and the fact that he can stand after even a glancing blow). Mostly, he is annoyed, and Kusakabe's suggestion to just _accept_ the boxing fanatic's invitation only earns him a scalding glance. His subordinate really should have known better than to propose he nap somewhere else, though. Kyouya doesn't _run_. The subsequent beating should have been expected.

The situation was only resolved by an opportunity presented by a particularly bad fight between Kyouya and Ryohei. Sasagawa's sister, who is quite pretty but Kyouya had, quite honestly, seen prettier, approached him a day or two afterward with a request to aid the boxing club in a boxing tournament against Nobuyuki Middle that her brother would no longer be able to participate in because of his injuries. Seizing the chance, Hibari agreed with the condition that Sasagawa never pester him to join the boxing club again after the tournament. Ryohei eagerly consented, and with this, the tournament was decided.

Kyouya obviously won, and nothing of any real note took place.

(There _is_ the fact that Ryohei had, up until this point, thought Kusakabe to be the revered Hibari Kyouya. There was a collective face-palm after this revelation, but Ryohei didn't notice, too busy laughing and happily clapping the real Hibari on the back. His then-partially healed wounds worsened via a pair of tonfa, but Ryohei will only remember the victory in boxing and the learning of his [not]friend's name. Kyouya marks it as the day he lost any respect he may have gained for the male Sasagawa.)

* * *

**A/N: Since so many of you wanted me to continue, here is your update. I decided to break this up into sections because the story skipped around quite a bit, and frankly, it was easier to write this way. This chapter is really just setting up the story (like the prologue), and it centers around why/how Sasuke!Hibari would pursue the same course of actions as Canon!Hibari. (That's not to say the pattern will continue, though; Sasuke and Hibari are fundamentally different people.) Hopefully, it all makes sense and doesn't seem forced.**

**The next chapter will get into the Daily Life Arc, so we'll finally see some action. (Other than Hibari's daily dose of 'discipline', that is.)**

**Thanks to **Akayuki Sawada**, **PCheshire**, and** Hikagi** for your wonderful reviews and input (and if you fav'd or followed); they definitely helped me figure out where I want to go plot-wise. Thanks to **pococo**, **DaughterofDemeter123**, **NexUmbra**, **Seithr-Kairy**, **Dark2SasukeUchiha**, **suntan140**, **Riku Yamamoto**, **Grieving Warrior**, **sasuke2156234**, **Tsukune no Inugami**, and **Ivise** for either fav-ing, following, or both. Your support has inspired this update. ^w^**

**Actual Notes:**

**-Hibari has grey eyes, but Sasuke's are black. Black eyes are cooler, so that is that.  
-Once again, according to Reborn Wikia, next to nothing is known about Hibari's past, so much (all) of this is more fanon than canon.**  
**-Sasuke liking tomatoes, however, _is_ canon.**  
**-Hibari _does_ live in a mansion, interestingly enough, and his parents are rumored to have been descendants of a high-ranking person (such as a warlord.)**  
**-Technically, Sasuke _wasn't_ the best in the class; his overall rank was second to Ino.**  
**-The government in Naruto is never explicitly labeled, so this is all guesswork (and compiled answers from Google.)**  
**-The explanation of Japan's government is from Wikipedia. Make of that what you will.**  
**-Everything involving Japanese schooling comes from searching on Google as well.**  
**-The 'Fangirl 'till Death' thing is obviously referring to Karin.**  
**-The scenario with Ryohei is canon, too**.

* * *

**Leave a review?**


	3. scompiglio

******Summary: "It seemed only fitting that he would be deprived of parents in both of his life spans." Sasuke-is-Hibari fic. Gen. AU, obviously.**

A/N: This chapter covers some of the Daily Life Arc (mostly the stuff that involves Hibari, of course), and things don't really go as planned...

[Readers of my other story are going to kill me for updating this first, haha. *nervous laughter*]

(Also, the newest Shippuden Opening is awesome. That is all.)

* * *

**I.**

The Namimori Disciplinary Committee Headquarters was, of course, the most luxurious office in the middle school building. Despite his previous life on the run—or maybe especially _because_ of it—Hibari is definitely (inwardly) pleased by the lush couches and exquisite decor that not even the Hokage's office could boast to have. Even now, were The Idiot ever to find out, he can imagine his old teammate griping about the 'unfairness' of Sasuke having the better room regardless of his position as Hokage, and the smugness settles in his stomach pleasantly.

His perch on the window overlooking the front courtyard of the school is an added bonus, and he stifles a yawn as he searches the grounds for possible crowding and infractions. His efforts are rewarded when he spots a boxer-clad student whom he recognizes to be the first years' 'No Good' Sawada Tsunayoshi race to the school entrance and begin professing his romantic affections toward the star of the freshman class, Sasagawa Kyoko. Somewhat curious as to the outcome (and mentally noting to punish the kid for nudity), Hibari watches as the girl runs away, and the boy is promptly punched to the ground by the school's Kendo Captain, Mochida Kensuke.

Slightly irritated at the preëmptive strike (but mostly because violence by anyone other than the Disciplinary Committee isn't allowed on school grounds), Kyouya waves away Kusakabe's concern and swiftly stalks to the first floor, his presence alone scaring students into their classrooms and causing teachers to straighten up and begin their lessons. The reactions do little to calm his agitation, and he steps out of the front entrance only to come upon Sawada still cowering before the athlete.

"There's no way Kyoko would go out with the likes of—" Mochida sneers at the frightened student before an onlooker's shout interrupts him.

"It's Hibari Kyouya!"

Gasps of horror resound around the clearing as the loitering students notice the pissed off Disciplinary Committee Head striding toward the public dispute and seemingly looking to bite any unfortunate bystanders (i.e. _them_) to death, and the entrance is soon occupied only by those involved in the incident and the one who intends to effectively end it as the others disperse almost immediately.

Hibari, paying no heed to the fleeing children, brandishes his tonfa and prepares to dish out punishments. Sawada whimpers in his place on the ground, too frightened to move, and Mochida, despite gulping nervously, manages to pull together a cocky grin after glancing back at his three remaining comrades.

Unwisely, Kensuke draws himself up in an attempt at intimidation, unsheathing his shinai and resting it against his shoulder as he does so, and declares, "Unlike everyone else in this town, you don't scare me so easily, Delinquent Committee Head." His tone is self-important, and he seems to draw even more courage (stupidity) from his cronies' starry eyes at his insolence.

One cronie breaks out of his daze long enough to interject, "It's 'Disciplinary' Committee, Mochida-sama!"

"Oh? So it is. I personally don't see the difference." The boy seems to take vindictive glee in this statement, and he looks to Hibari for a reaction.

Unperturbed, Kyouya stays silent as waits (impatiently) for their fight to begin.

Angered by the lack of response, Kensuke scowls for a moment before his lips curl upwards, and he levels his weapon at Hibari. "It's about time someone knocked you down a few pegs, and I'm just the person to do it." With that, he moves in for an upward strike only to meet thin air. Quickly spinning around, he barely brings the shinai up in time to block one metal rod; alas, Kyouya's second weapon isn't made for show, and it delivers a breath-taking blow to Mochida's gut, the force of it actually causing him to land painfully a few feet away.

Struggling to his feet, he wipes the bit of blood that dribbled out on his chin and then hastily draws his wooden sword once more as Hibari strikes again. Panicking now that his chance of success has lowered considerably, Kensuke demands of his comrades, "Guys! Attack him!" Either not knowing fear or perhaps ignorant of their own demise, the remaining kendo trio wield their weapons and rush the lone Committee member, certain of their inevitable victory.

"I'll bite you to death."

Unbeknownst to them, Kyouya is quite adept at facing multiple opponents, and when considering the laughable fighting skills of his new adversaries, the overall success rate of their plan is most likely in the negatives. Thus, it isn't long before a pile of unconscious bodies lay at his feet, and a couple of Disciplinary Committee members arrive to cart them off to the Nurse's Office (or so people assume.)

Disappointed by the subpar battle, Hibari withholds a sigh. Returning his attention to the _other_ offender, Kyouya spots Sawada in relatively the same position as before (on the ground and still half-naked) with the exception of his conversing with a finely dressed toddler. Kyouya's honed danger senses (that every shinobi worth his salt develops) dismiss Sawada, who squeaks in surprise at Hibari's scrutiny, as harmless, but when the baby meets his cool gaze, a wave of (what he recognizes to be) killing intent washes over him. Goosebumps break out unseen on his flesh in both fear and excitement. "Ciaossu."

_"In this world, there exists kids younger than you... yet stronger than me."_

For all that Kakashi was a laid back fool, Hibari will admit (only to himself) that for every lame excuse the man tried to pull, he had some useful knowledge to impart as well. Kyouya doesn't often find himself quoting his former sensei (or dwelling on the past at all, really), but Kakashi's warning to them during their first C-Rank mission when The Idiot had complained about a kid being stronger than him indubitably describes the infant smirking at Kyouya now.

Without warning, he flings himself at the baby, tonfa aiming for the kid's head, and much as he'd expected, his metal is parried (with a _green gun_, curiously enough.) Ignoring Sawada's screech of "Waah! What are you doing?!", Hibari stares determinedly at the toddler and commands, "Fight me." Self-preservation pales in comparison to Kyouya's utter boredom, and despite his unfamiliarity with this world and the warning bells going off in his mind, he doesn't envision himself losing so easily.

The baby's smirk widens in pleasant surprise as if Hibari has passed a test of some sort, and a calculating gleam enters his eyes. The expression is so startlingly familiar that Hibari can almost _see_ a masked face and a smiling eye in place of the baby fat. In his momentary distraction, the toddler manages to break free of their stalemate and jumps a few paces away onto Sawada's shoulder, much to the boy's shock. "Reborn!"

Still smirking, 'Reborn' retorts in a squeaky voice, "Not now, Hibari Kyouya." And apparently dismissing him, he returns his attention to the brunette. "You'd better get to class, No Good-Tsuna. Mafia Bosses aren't late."

Indignant, the boy replies, "But it's _your_ fault I'm late!"

The baby's response to that statement is a kick to the head, and Sawada is quick to apologize and sprint to class. Kyouya spares but a moment to see that the student actually enters the school only to glance back and find that his opponent has disappeared.

"'Mafia Boss', huh?"

Disappointed at the lost opportunity and yet equally thrilled at the prospect of a challenge, Hibari finally heads back toward the school, intent on beginning his daily rounds, and decides on a whim that he'll let Sawada off for presenting him with a worthy combatant.

(His mercy only extends to this one incident, though. Should anything else happen, the punishment _will_ be carried out.)

**II.**

"Oi! Kyouya! I know you're up here, you extremely lazy bum!"

He won't groan. He _won't_. It's unbecoming of the Uchiha _and_ the Hibaris, and he is fortunate enough to call himself by both names. Thankfully, he manages to contain his ire and instead only cracks open an obsidian eye to take in Rock Lee 2.0 or, rather, Sasagawa Ryohei peering at him from above. The sight is a common one, unfortunately, and the rest of Kyouya's good mood is quickly waning. "Hn." He defaults to this response only in front of this student simply because remaining silent usually just encourages the male Sasagawa.

"Skipping class today, too, huh, Kyouya? At this rate, I'm going to be smarter than you to the extreme!" Ryohei breaks out into raucous laughter at his own assumption, and Hibari barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

The normal formula for these interactions would now involve: Sasagawa demanding Hibari train with him (a not-so-clever loophole in their No-Recruiting agreement), Hibari declining, Ryohei deciding that he'll show Hibari the 'benefits' of said training, and the two of them trading blows until the bell rings. This is an established routine, and it comes as no surprise (_to Ryohei_) when Ryohei promptly does something he's never done before—

He plops down on the roof beside Kyouya and takes out a bento.

Hibari's face slackens involuntarily in shock, and he hastens to remedy this. Ryohei takes no notice, however, for he is set upon devouring (presumably) homemade octo-weenies and rice. Kyouya observes the other boy as he spends several moments this way, and though he is curious as to the motive, he wouldn't stoop so low as to _ask_ the other boy and perhaps interrupt the lovely silence they've (somehow) created.

Mentally shrugging when nothing untowards occurs after some time of this and considering a quiet Ryohei to be much more preferable to a talkative Ryohei, Kyouya eventually relaxes his tense muscles (but never his awareness) and closes his eyes once again.

"Kyouya! How can you be _sleeping_ when you're supposed to be eating lunch to the extreme?!"

(Needless to say, yet another fight broke out between the two Not Friends, and one Sasagawa Kyoko could only sigh in fond exasperation at her brother's tale before calmly explaining to him, once again, fighting does not friends make.)

**III.**

First, it was Rock Lee. Then, he (possibly) found Kakashi. And now?

As Kyouya observes the trio from his perch against the building—or, more specifically, the silver-haired transfer student Gokudera Hayato, who never seems to tire of switching between singing Sawada Tsunayoshi's praises and snapping at Yamamoto Takeshi—he is mostly positive he has found the equivalent of this world's Haruno Sakura.

Putting aside his thoughts on encountering an old teammate again, Hibari isn't certain how he's supposed to regard these... 'versions' of people in his past life. Are they Reincarnations? If so, the underlying meaning of such an explanation could only point toward their dying in the war and somehow ending up like him, sans the memories. Why _he_ remembers and whether or not he was _supposed_ to are questions that will, perhaps, remain unanswered; and Kyouya is not one much for dwelling on useless things, anyway.

If these 'versions' are only just that—alternate selves—or maybe just people who happen to fit certain characteristics of his (former) comrades, and Kyouya's mind is attempting to complete puzzles with partially compatible pieces, Kyouya _still_ has no definite answer. Regardless, his reaction to any of these is the same: wariness. Then again, that's his reaction to any situation wherein he doesn't know for certain who has the upper hand.

On the topic of seeing Sakura again, Sasuke can find none of the kunoichi she'd become (marginally less annoying and somewhat capable); the frivolous, violent girl she'd been is evident, and Hibari can't understand why she ever thought she'd gain his attention (or anyone else's, really) acting in such a manner. A part of himself, perhaps the part that's really fifteen, can't help but find the fact that his former teammate was reincarnated as a _male_ amusing. S/he even retained the same haircut; it's just as well s/he befriended _two_ people with Naruto-esque qualities—Sawada, the Dead Last/No Good, and Yamamoto, the always cheerful idiot.

As the three of them (or four, counting the baby) make their way out of the school, the toddler sends him another calculating look, and Hibari stops himself from attacking then and there. The fact that the trio is being guided by the (possible) Kakashi reincarnation is not lost on Kyouya; neither is the fact that his name is 'Reborn.' Pushing off from the wall, he yawns and then contacts his subordinates to clean up the mess.

The school may not have been damaged in the crossfire, but bringing explosives to school is deserving of a lesson in discipline. He'll punish them tomorrow (and perhaps challenge the baby.)

**IV.**

Delinquent #73—otherwise known as Oda Daisuke, a fellow Disciplinary Committee Member, or That Guy—wipes a bead of sweat from his brow and once again sweeps his gaze over the many holes littered throughout the roof, and he wonders, not for the first time, just what's been happening at Namichuu lately. He and his comrades have been witness to the damage done to the school (because they've been the ones to clean it up) many times, but they've never been given an explanation.

His pompadour suddenly droops into his vision, and he quickly pulls out his mini-bottle of gel and smooths the hair back. It wouldn't do to have anything less than perfection; it's their Second-in-Command that he's honoring, and he can't screw it up. Contrary to popular belief, the DC members didn't choose this hairstyle because they're all former delinquents; and The Second wasn't their first choice. Boss felt that his Second deserved the honor more, though, so they easily acquiesced.

Their Head is modest as well as kind. Who else would take them from their crummy lives as gang members on the streets and give them sweet uniforms and special entry into such an exclusive committee? No one but their Boss; that's who. Hibari-sama is always fighting for justice, too, like those unconventional heroes Daisuke sees on TV sometimes; he rights wrongs and teaches people discipline, whereas others would look the other way and let injustice continue. That reminds him of a quote he'd learned in class a some point (before he'd stopped going altogether): "Evil thrives when good men do nothing" or something.

Well, his Boss and Second won't stand for crap like that, and neither will the rest of the Disciplinary Committee members.

They are Namimori's Heroes, after all.

**V.**

It just figures that this kind-of-but-not-really Team 7 would invade his office and knock out his subordinates. His charcoal gaze takes in the unconscious Committee members, Sawada asleep on the couch, Yamamoto Takeshi eyeing _him_ warily, Sak—Gokudera Hayato raring for a fight with him, and the baby making espresso on his desk. Few things really anger him these days; interfering with his minions and office (but mainly the office) are definitely among the few.

The transfer student, perhaps not having heard of him, assumes Kyouya is just another lackey and takes a swing at him. Hibari, in no mood for mercy, doesn't even allow the boy(/girl) a moment to realize the overwhelming difference between their power levels; he pounces. Yamamoto Takeshi, no longer just eyeing, attacks him in retribution for his downed friend (without ever stopping to think that he might be in the wrong for attacking Kyouya's subordinates; so much for being the 'nice' guy), and though he lasts a little longer than the fanboy, the baseball player is quickly taken care of as well.

Mere moments later, Sawada wakes from his nap only to find _his_ companions slumped on the floor, and Hibari Kyouya glaring at him, weapons in hand. Naturally, the boy shrieks and scuttles back off of the couch. Kyouya, knowing he would find no satisfaction or amusement in beating the wimpy boy, instead grabs his comrades by their collars and takes them to the window. They were most likely the ones who broke most of the rules, and for this level of offense, Kyouya figures a few broken bones from a fall at this height would be an appropriate punishment.

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" Sawada addresses him, and Hibari, feeling particularly vindictive, actually answers.

"As a Disciplinary Committee member, I cannot overlook this. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato broke the rules, so I must punish them."

The matter of fact reply does nothing to assuage the boy's hysteria. "You can't do that! We're on the _third floor!_"

"I can and will unless you're going to stop me." Kyouya isn't usually one to taunt, but he finds he can engage Sawada if the boy attacks first.

Eyes widening and body trembling at just the thought, he practically shouts, "I can't do that!"

Shrugging, Hibari returns to his task, and Sawada protests again. This time, however, an even higher pitched voice breaks through the ruckus, and Kyouya's gaze slides over to the baby who is no longer sipping coffee and is instead wielding that strange, green gun again. "Save your friends, Tsuna."

"Wha—" is cut off as a _bullet_ hits Sawada in the face, and his body hits the ground with a 'thud.' Eyebrows raised, Kyouya glances at the smirking baby before going back to Sawada once more as the boy growls. "Reborn! I'll save Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun with my dying will!" He then jumps to his feet as his clothes are torn to pieces, and a flame rests upon the hair just above the boy's forehead.

Only thrown for but a moment (he used to be a shinobi, after all), he easily evades the poorly executed yet powerful punch, and as a result, he lets go of the prone forms of Yamamoto and Gokudera. As they slide out of the window, Sawada shouts that he'll save them again and reaches out to catch them. Before Kyouya can challenge the baby to a fight (the only thing he'd been looking forward to in this whole ordeal), the toddler's gun turns into a parachute after he jumps onto Sawada's back, and they float lazily off toward the pool.

Moments later, Kusakabe opens the door and glances around dubiously. "...Do I want to know?"

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke!Hibari makes his first change in the story—Mochida doesn't challenge Tsuna to a match because he's injured, and Tsuna doesn't actually get his second taste of the Dying Will Bullet that day. (Or maybe Reborn rigged something up like he did with the volleyball match.) Of course the longest section is mostly inconsequential. Eh. Also, I've decided to pursue this Sasuke!Hibari and Ryohei friendship. That second section was Ryohei really trying (with advice from Kyoko.) My reasoning is that, although he denies it, Sasuke enjoys companionship whereas Hibari really doesn't, and Ryohei, being awesome, can sense that. Yeah. **

**As per **Hikagi**'s suggestion, I have incorporated more reincarnations. The Sakura!Gokudera idea is mine, but the Kakashi!Reborn is all her. **PCheshire**, no worries; your suggestions will take a little to develop, but I did attempt to have him lay off of Tsuna a bit. Thanks guys. **

******Thanks to **Akayuki Sawada******, **PCheshire******, and** Hikagi****** for reviewing again! You are all wonderul! Please continue to provide feedback; you guys are helping me shape this story. Thanks to **Unknowing One**, **SoraMythos9276**, **leroalice**, **Chaokola**, **Tsubaki Twilight**, **Zephyr-Ryu**, **ReiKuro**, **L.L x C.C**, ****and **Lixem **for fav-ing and/or following! Your support is greatly appreciated! Also, thanks to **Druss the Legend** for adding this story to his/her community **My All Time Favourite**; I've never had a story in one before. ^w^**

**Actual Notes:**

***The Idiot is Naruto, but I'm certain you already guessed as much.  
*****This is already explained, but that italicized quote at the beginning was said by Kakashi in canon.  
*The good men/evil thriving quote is by Edmund Burke.**

**Episodes Referenced: (in case you were wondering)**

***Section I - Episode 1 [Wherein Tsuna is Like a Boss]  
*Section III - Episode 2 [Gokudera's First Fangirling]  
*Section IV - Episode 3 [The Roof is a Victim of Love/Poison (which are apparently the same thing).]  
*Section V - Episode 5 [Reborn is a sadistic little man-baby.]**

* * *

**Leave a review?**


	4. informazioni

**********Summary: "It seemed only fitting that he would be deprived of parents in both of his life spans." Sasuke-is-Hibari fic. Gen. AU, obviously.**

**A/N:** Here's more of the Daily Life Arc, or, rather, 'Hibari's Daily Life Arc'.

...Actually, 'Information Arc' seems to fit best. Anyway, enjoy. ^w^

* * *

**I.**

"Name: Unknown. Alias: Reborn. Also known as the 'World's Greatest Hitman'; whether or not this title is true has yet to be proven. Age: Unknown. His appearance, however, suggests two years or so. His main weapon seems to be the green gun you described. He has no known partners, excepting the occasional job with 'Poison Scorpion' Bianchi, another hitman. His main affiliation is with the Vongola, a big name in the mafia world."

Kusakabe clears his voice before continuing hesitantly, closing the innocuous manilla folder he'd been reading from. "That's all the information I could find, Hibari-sama. It appears that our sources knew more, but the threat of this 'Reborn' character finding out kept them from divulging anything else."

"Hn." Really, his boss could be so frustrating at times.

Replacing the aforementioned folder in his clothes, the quite masculine-faced teenager calmly rebuffs the idea he knows is forming in his boss's mind. "No offense, Hibari-sama, but I doubt that even an ultimatum from you would loosen their tongues."

Noticing the corners of the younger boy's lips quirking down ever so slightly, dissatisfaction practically pouring off of him, Kusakabe attempts to quickly abate the oncoming irritation. "If anything, their adamant refusal lends _some_ credence to the rumors. Either they're being paid off, or this hitman is much more dangerous than either of us anticipated. The former is so unlikely as to be silly; I can't think of any reason for anyone to pay off our intel."

Hibari-sama nods his head in understanding, and the DC's Second would have breathed a sigh of relief if it weren't for the gleam of excitement he'd caught in obsidian eyes. Uncertain as to whether or not he should speak up, he stands in front of the pristine desk awkwardly until his boss quirks an eyebrow at him in askance. Mentally shrugging, Kusakabe warns, "...I'm not doubting your abilities, Hibari-sama, but you should be careful. Small time yakuza are one thing, but the mafia is completely different."

His plain brown gaze holds charcoal ones steadily, knowing he's probably overstepping some boundary but needing to get his point across. Their silent communication (_"Don't mess with this guy." "I can take care of myself."_) is broken by the door to the Disclipinary Committee Headquarters (or, rather, the nicest office in the school) slamming into the wall (hard enough to leave an indent, surely.) A familiar head of startlingly white hair comes into view once the dust (that somehow appeared despite their members cleaning this room immaculately for their leader) clears, and Kusakabe feels irritation and amusement in equal parts.

"OI! Kyouya! I'VE GOT EXTREME NEWS!" The boy's grating voice echoes around the room (or perhaps Kusakabe's ears are just reeling), and he pumps his first in the air to accentuate his ever-present elation. One quick glance at his boss reveals _his_ usual annoyance, and Tetsuya knows that this won't end well.

Stepping forward to prevent the boxer from angering the seething teenager behind him even further, Kusakabe greets him wearily. "Sasagawa-san."

"Oh! Not-Hibari!" He replies, surprised, perhaps not having seen him when he made his grand entrance. Kusakabe refrains from rubbing his now aching temples both at the volume and the... nickname. "I extremely didn't see you there!"

"Er... My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sasagawa-san," he clarifies tiredly. The lack of any change in expression has Kusakabe deeming this venture a lost cause, so he merely changes the subject to the matter at hand. "Never mind. You said you have business with the Disciplinary Committee?"

The blank look he'd adopted at Kusakabe's clarification is abruptly morphed into one of excitement (i.e. his normal countenance.) as he affirms, "Yeah! I met an extremely passionate kid today! We're going to have a match after school! I extremely can't believe I missed him before!"

Only partially interested in the 'extreme news', Tetsuya politely inquires, "So he's a new kid? A freshman, perhaps?"

"Extremely not! He's one of Kyoko's classmates. That's why I can't believe I didn't realize it before!" he asserts vehemently, eyes burning. "He's kind of weak-looking, and he screams a lot. But this morning, he extremely raced to school in his boxers, and I could almost see a passionate fire burning on his forehead!"

That last detail strikes a cord, and Tetsuya's waning attention snaps back fully. He shares a glance with Hibari-sama (_"Sounds like Sawada."_) before he regards Sasagawa. Heedless of the boy's seemingly endless string of words, Kusakabe interrupts with, "Could you be talking about Sawada Tsunayoshi of Class 1A?"

Arms now crossed, Ryohei adopts a thinking pose, eyes closed and a hand stroking his chin. He then slams his fist into an open palm and exclaims, "That was his name to the extreme! And my sister is in that class." His eyes pop open comically as he rounds on Kusakabe suddenly. "You know him?"

"I know of him," he confirms. "Sasagawa-san, was there a baby in a suit and fedora around somewhere when you met Sawada?"

"There extremely weren't any babies, Not-Hibari!" The white-haired teen denies, his confusion evident. Apparently dismissing the odd question and tiring of the interrogation, he leans slightly past the older boy and addresses Hibari, "Kyouya! You're not sleeping over there, are you? That's extremely not cool!"

"It's no business of yours, herbivore," his boss retorts, quite calmly considering their current unsolicited visitor. He then inclines his head toward Tetsuya. "Kusakabe, you know what to do." Indeed he does. (Interrogate witnesses. Acquire information on Sawada's 'flame'. The usual.) He nods in acquiesence and then bids his farewells to the both of them. Upon exiting the room (which is surely to be trashed by the time he returns; he makes a mental note to give the guys a heads up), he catches the end of their conversation.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari-sama's infamous catchphrase.

"Shouldn't you be 'biting' your lunch?" And Sasagawa's contrived bewilderment.

Rolling the toothpick around in his mouth as he ambles away from the tiger's den, Kusakabe admits to himself (with a smirk) that Sasagawa just might be good for his boss.

A loud thud echoes ominously from behind him, and the Second-in-Command wearily adds that their 'friendship' might not be so good for the school, though.

_(As yet another fight breaks out courtesy of the Disciplinary Committee, the principal of Namichuu quivers in his stuffed chair and thinks longingly of the days before Hibari Kyouya's reign of terror.)_

**II.**

Meditation had been a staple of both childhoods, the general idea being that finding peace within oneself at any given moment is a great asset. Of course, there's also the added lesson about discipline and, most importantly, seeking out one's chakra; sitting as he is now for hours on end is not a difficult task at all. He'd discovered very early on that the second set of veins he'd been born with and gradually developed as Uchiha Sasuke did not exist in this world. Such a concept is equally as foreign a notion as not having blood constantly running throughout his body, but he had grown grudgingly accustomed to the idea. But now...

He did not imagine the flame atop Sawada's forehead. Despite the lack of his Sharingan, his eyesight is sharp, perhaps a remnant carried over from his previous life, and his obsidian gaze could not mistake his (former) attribute. Even if he _did_ have doubts, Sasagawa's eager tale easily disproved them. For all of the boy's boisterousness and mindless chatter, Hibari knows him to be quite observant. How else would he be able to find Kyouya no matter where he is at any given time?

The flame is real. The flame is _real_, and it rested upon Sawada's head without faltering or burning him. There was no smell to indicate its presence, no crackle associated with fire; and it left no trace behind when it inevitably died down. If he takes into account the circumstances surrounding it, the flame was only present when Sawada was particularly aggressive or active. A boost in strength, perhaps?

And then, there's the gun. The flame appeared when the baby shot Sawada with his green gun. The baby was there both times Hibari witnessed the phenomenon; he wasn't, however, present during Ryohei's tale. Could it be that Reborn shot the boy before he met up with Sasagawa? Yes, it is entirely possible. Ryohei did say that he first saw Sawada as he was running to school.

So a baby hitman associated with the mafia who wields a green gun loaded with bullets that increase one's strength and stamina shows up inexplicably one day, and his connection with Sawada is...? Furrowing his brows, he curses this lack of information. Misinformation had been the bane of his last life, and now, it seems, such a dilemma has crept into his path once again.

Forcing himself to focus, Kyouya continues musing. His twelve years of living as Hibari Kyouya have not been spent idly; he has, in fact, been researching quite a bit. Other than broad topics like goverment, he has delved into this world's version of ninja. If he were expecting them to be _any_thing like his last life, he was sorely disappointed.

These 'ninja' were no better than civilians, and they no longer exist due to such a profession being highly impractical and, quite frankly, useless against the strength of the modern military. Words like 'chakra' or 'jutsu' were never mentioned in even the old, dusty scrolls he'd managed to collect, and Kyouya had been forced to conclude that further digging would be pointless.

Perhaps, though, he'd been looking into the wrong history.

_Mafia — an organized international body of criminals, operating originally in Sicily and now esp. in Italy; known for complex and ruthless behavioral code._

Shinobi, despite being the designated 'peace-keepers', were well-known for their unpleasant and questionable practices (among other shinobi, that is), and this 'mafia' seems to have developed much of their same principles. They could have, theoretically, developed their own 'weapons', as well. That strange green gun is proof enough of that.

And that flame...

Easily clearing his mind and focusing at the center of his being, Hibari searches, and wonders, and waits. He _will_ regain his former strength; he _will_.

...

...

_There. A flicker._

Internally, Hibari Kyouya is completely at peace for the first time in a very long time; externally, a self-satisfied, utterly pleased smile makes its way onto his face, and Kusakabe Tetsuya quickly (but quitely) shuts the screen door on the most terrifying scene he's ever witnessed in his young life.

**III. **

"Reborn-san," he addresses his former tutor, both wary _and_ eager to please as always. He props himself against the window ledge and surreptitiously glances at the dubious figure in the bushes he'd noticed before entering the Sawada household. Bringing his gaze back to Reborn, he inquires, "Did you see...?"

"Of course, Pipsqueak Dino," Reborn retorts, emphasizing the obvious with a kick to Dino's head before jumping back to and sitting down on the Vongola candidate's desk. "One of them is always watching this house."

At this, Dino stops rubbing the newly made sore spot on his head and levels Reborn with a serious look. "I wasn't aware anyone else knew of his position."

"They don't." With that, the hitman pulls out a file seemingly from nowhere and tosses it at the Chiavarone Boss, who fumbles a little in catching it under Reborn's ever assessing gaze. Without fanfare, he opens the file and immediately finds a fierce, scary-looking teenager glaring up at him. "Hibari Kyouya, huh?" He glances up at Reborn before reading on.

_Name: Hibari Kyouya_  
_Age: 15_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Occupation: Student, Committee Head_  
_Affiliations: Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee_  
_D.O.B.: 5/5/'95_  
_Height: 169 cm_  
_Weight: 58 kg_  
_Weapon(s): Metal Tonfa, Possibly others_

"Tonfa?" He mutters to himself in disbelief. He skims through the rest of the information before closing the file and turning a questioning gaze on the baby. "Is he a danger? The family name seems familiar, but I don't think it's mafia-related."

Sipping from a cup that he'd somehow obtained during Dino's short read (but the blond has long since stopped questioning the impossible when it comes to Reborn), the baby hitman reveals, "I don't know yet. He has a history of violence, mostly geared towards those he deems 'breaking the rules', and he generally spends most of his time 'biting people to death.' Sawada Tsunayoshi is no exception." Smirking behind his cuppa at what he's about to drop on his unsuspecting student, Reborn continues, "He's the prime candidate for a guardian."

"What?" slips out of the mafia boss's mouth in surprise, and it is hastily followed by, "You can't be serious! This kid creeps even _me _out, and it doesn't look like he'd protect _any_one."

"Exactly." Sadistic amusement flickers in beady eyes, and Dino almost rips his hair out in frustration. Reborn really is a sadistic bast-

Suddenly, Leon in gunform is being directed at his face, and Dino wisely stops his train of thought. "Are you doubting me, Pipsqueak Dino? I really did let you off too easily."

"Ehehe, Reborn-san, I, uh, didn't mean-"

"Wah! What's with all these suspicious looking guys?!"

"I'll take care of 'em for you, Tenth!"

"Ahahahaha!"

They both turn to see three middle schoolers taking on Dino's men, and Leon changes back into a chameleon at Reborn's silent command. The Chiavarone boss hurriedly exits the room and, soon, the house (but not before tripping a few times) as Reborn watches the spectacle from the window, smirking all the while.

**IV.**

As his mind's eye observes the peculiar warmth at the center of his being, Kyouya only takes a moment to deduce that, despite the overwhelming differences between this curious energy at his core and _chakra_, this flame is quite similiarly susceptible to his will. He had willed it into visibility, had he not? Again, however, the likeness ends there.

Whereas chakra was constantly buzzing across his skin and augmenting his biological processes, this flame seemingly remains dormant until he commands otherwise, and he'd had no prior knowledge of its existence. There were no outward signs of any innate power at all. Also unlike chakra, it seems that civilians aren't even aware of an incomprehensible energy dwelling idly within them (or within _any_one, for that matter.)

Such a trivial detail—or lack of details, in this case—could, in all likely hood, explain the previously inexplicable peace (no matter its falsehood) in this world. It _all_ comes back to equivocation—fallacies, doesn't it?

The momentary anger (revulsion?) sparks something, and the small, flickering flame abruptly expands into a sizeable, roaring, purple fire. An unusual but not unfamiliar sensation swirls tauntingly in his midsection before _dancing_ throughout his _cells_ (not a second set of veins, he absently notes.) An image of The Idiot comes to him, unbidden, and it's shortly followed by ten, twenty, hundreds, _thousands_, and, and-

And suddenly, he understands.

_Cloning. _His newly discovered power revolves around propagation.

How utterly ironic this life is turning out to be. Hibari almost (_almost_) wants to throw his head back and laugh. He manages to reign in the impulse (as has become second nature) and instead focuses on the new-found possibilities. Could he possibly replicate the Shadow Clone Jutsu? As made apparent by the influx of memories, he's seen The Idiot perform the technique countless times. Redirecting the flame to his hands and forming handseals could conceivably be done. The main question involves whether or not sheer willpower and his flame's affinity (as he is now calling it) will be enough to 'power' the jutsu.

With no answer forthcoming and hours of training in his future regardless, Kyouya merely pushes aside the 'what if's and centers his thoughts on what _will_ be. The Idiot managed to create his own arsenal of techniques; there's no way he can take that challenge lying down.

First, though, he has to master manipulation of the flame. The contrast between the two energies only becomes more apparent as his training progresses. Chakra is an extention of oneself, and, as Uchiha Sasuke, he had, in fact, been subconsciously using chakra even as a child. When he'd been taught how to find it, he'd needed only to distinguish between the 'buzzing veins' and the 'non-buzzing veins'. This was, by no means, an _easy_ feat, however. Sasuke was the top of his class, but he wasn't exactly considered a prodigy. He graduated at age twelve, after all.

Manipulating chakra was much more difficult, and he never really refined his control over it. The process was, more of less, similar to that of a water faucet. He simply poured his chakra into the jutsu and adjusted the amount after each failed attempt. He'd never seen a need to perfect it.

The flame is strikingly alike yet also unsettlingly different. Rather than acting as an extension of his body, the fiery energy merely feeds off of his resolve and dies out when he loses that resolve. Whether or not the 'energy' supply is endless or has a limit or even places strain on the body remains to be seen. 'Grabbing' onto a blazing fire is normally a bad idea, and Kyouya does fleetingly entertain the risk of burns. That Uchiha stubborness shines through, however, and he blindly reaches into the purple abyss.

And nothing happens.

The same curious warmth wraps around his mental appendage as it has the rest of his body, and Kyouya is momentarily flummoxed. Then, he grits his teeth and plunges in again. And again. And again. And again.

It doesn't occur to him until he lay sweat-soaked and panting hours later on the pristine floor that, perhaps, force isn't the answer here.

The wildly dangerous flames are not tamed, after all. They're _coaxed_.

_(When Kusakabe walks into the room to find his boss casually strolling around the _ceiling_ of his private dojo, he merely nods a greeting, closes the door softly, and continues on his merry way. Incidentally, the strange meeting is never spoken of again, and if Tetsuya ever finds Hibari-sama ambling along the corridors horizontally or vertically, well, it's just another event to describe in his man-diary. _

_One would have to be accepting of and tight-lipped about unusual occurances when living with and serving under Hibari Kyouya, after all.)_

**V.**

It's as he is making his way toward the roof after his rounds that he's accosted by the eager monstrocity.

"Oh, hey, Kyouya!" The boy greets from the other end of the hall, waving wildly in a futile attempt to gain Hibari's attention.

"Hmph." Ignoring the loud teen, he climbs the small flight of stairs leading to the roof, inwardly hoping (also futily) that Sasagawa will finally realize that he is obviously unwanted company.

The irritated shout of "Don't extremely ignore me!" from behind him dashes his hopes, and it is with partial exasperation and resignation that he enters Namichuu's roof area with his Not Friend Sasagawa Ryohei chattering noisily beside him only to come into contact with yet another group of teenagers he has no desire whatsoever to interact with. Sawada Tsunayoshi and his sidekicks stare at him in surprise before the fear (Sawada), 'righteous anger' (Sak-Gokudera), and bemusement (Yamamoto) take over.

Before the male Haruno can spit some scathing insult at him, Sasagawa cheerfully addresses the underclassmen. "Yo, Sawada! Are you extremely eating lunch on the roof, too? Kyouya and I are gonna do that." He breaks out into his usual rasping laughter, and Kyouya barely resists the urge to slam his tonfa somewhere unpleasant.

"Hiieee! Y-you're friends, O-onii-san?!" Sawada interjects incredulously, glancing rapidly between Hibari and Ryohei. Kyouya turns his scalding gaze on the brunette, and the kid shrieks again before visibly shrinking away from him and behind Gokudera.

Hibari's negative reaction does nothing to dissuade the boxer's delusions, unfortunately. "Of course! Kyouya's my best friend to the extreme!" The obnoxious laughter continues unabated, and Ryohei does not notice the Discliplinary Head's demonic aura until it's too late. (Un)fortunately, the freshmen trio are not exempt from his rampage, and they barely escape with their dignity intact. (Ryohei is not so lucky.)

_(Consequently, no one noticed the thoroughly (pleasantly?) surprised expression occupy the violent upperclassmen's face for but a moment at Sasagawa's effortless declaration of friendship, either._

_Perhaps it's for the best, though. Had anyone witnessed such an emotion on an already frightening visage, they surely would have fainted in pure terror.)_

* * *

**A/N: Man, was this chapter a doozy. I feel like there's way too much musing and not enough actual interactions between main characters, but EH. Neither Sasuke nor Hibari were ones for socialization. Hibari cared only for enforcing discipline, and Sasuke would rather focus on improving his strength by whatever means possible. (I mean, he did go to Orochimaru and all.) This is a combination of the two, so there you go. Convenient excuse.**

**I added in more Kusakabe just for you, **Hikagi**. XD Also, thanks to **PChesire** for her suggestion that I implement certain chakra techniques into the story. I'd been indecisive before her review, so that was a big help. If you're 'iffy' about the idea, don't be. I'm not turning Sasuke!Hibari into (more of) a BAMF (than he already is); that would be boring. Instead, I'm attempting to be clever here. **

**The Cloud Flame uses propagation; Sasuke is more than familiar with cloning techniques. Wah-lah! And there you have it. (It's not going to be that simple, however. If you guys guess how I'm going to make this work, I'm just going to feel silly, I think. I feel so pro right now, though.) I plan to add more, very, very basic jutsu, because, in the end, this is KHR, not Naruto. If you're still 'iffy', er... my bad. OTL**

**And whoa, I've never written Reborn or Dino before. Let me know how well (or terrible) I did with those guys.**

**********Thanks to **Akayuki Sawada**********, **PCheshire**********,** Hikagi**, **Gelasia Kidd**, **rianifitria**, **Faliara********** for reviewing (and/or fav-ing/following!) I love hearing from you guys! Thanks to **GraversParadise**, **Lost Reasons**, **toshiro23**, **Kazukimi**, **Seithr-Kairy**, **XxNeo-ChanxX**, and **RubyChimera **for fav-ing and/or following! It's greatly appreciated! ^w^**

**Actual Notes:  
***Hibari had an info network, and I figure Sasuke would understand the merits of one.  
*****The info on both Kyouya and Reborn come from Reborn Wikia. (though, I did add stuff)  
*****Mafia definition is from Google; ninja info made up  
*****Don't actually know if Reborn was present when Ryohei met Tsuna  
*****Description of chakra entirely made up (and inspired by fanon) as is Dying Will Flame stuff**  
**

**Episodes Referenced:  
***Section I - Episode 7 [Ryohei unabashedly bullies Tsuna.]  
*****Section III - Episode 8 [Dino is cool for approximately three seconds.]  
*****Section V - Episode 10 [This is the calm after the storm, so to speak. The whole 'exploding lunchbox' thing has already been dealt with.]**  
**

**Question: (I highly doubt anyone's still reading this A/N, but...)  
-**Who is your favorite KHR and/or Naruto character and why?

* * *

**Leave a review?**


End file.
